Something You Need
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: After something horrible happens to her, sixteen year old Josslyn Jacks runs back to Port Charles. Warnings for rape aftermath, self harm, depression, and recovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Something You Need**

 **Summary: After something horrible happens to her, sixteen year old Josslyn Jacks runs back to Port Charles**

 **Warnings: Aftermath of rape, underage drinking, depression, and recovery.**

 **Part One**

"Mom? What are you calling about?" Michael Corinthos asked, answering his phone as soon as it rang. He was confused. He and his wife, Sabrina had just been at his mother's to drop of their daughter, Adrian. "Is Addy okay?"

"She's fine. This is actually about your sister I just got a call from Jacks that she ran off. She's apparently been acting off now for a few weeks. He just got back home from work and her suitcase was missing and he found out that she bought plane tickets." Carly Corinthos said, biting her nails as she casted her gaze to Avery and Adrian who were playing with their dolls on the living room floor. "I'm really worried, Michael. This isn't like her."

Michael sat up straight. "Do you know where she might be?" He asked, locking eyes with Sabrina who looked worried.

"No. I just know that she got plane tickets for here. But she never called me. And I called your brother and even Spencer, Cam, Emma, and Jake. They haven't heard from her, either. Jacks called Josslyn's friends there and they don't know anything. What could've made her do this, Michael?" His mother asked in disbelief, hand pressed to her heart.

"I don't know mom. But will figure it out, okay? You just need to calm down. You aren't doing any good panicking like this." Her told her, standing to his feet. "I'm going to start looking for her. I'll call you if I find anything." Before he could hang up, he turned around and noticed a familiar figure sitting at the bar dressed in a green, off the shoulder sweater and a pair of tight jeans. Sun streaked blonde hair was loose and flowing down lightly tanned shoulders. "Actually, I think I found her."

He hung up his cellphone then and walked over to Josslyn, a sense of protectiveness filling as a man in his twenties leaned in close to his sister to push the hair from her face. "Josslyn." He spoke softly, reaching out to turn her around.

Josslyn looked up at her brother, something in her eyes that Michael couldn't quite comprehend before she smiled at him. A smile that still seemed to hold a twinge of saddness. "Michael. Hey." She said, swallowing hard as she stood up to hug him. In her heels she was the same height as him, making it a little awkward.

"Why didn't you call anyone to tell us that you were coming here?" Michael asked, puzzled. "Mom and Jacks are worried sick. Mom's been calling everyone, asking if you've contacted them."

The blonde froze and tears that she quickly blinked back in hopes that her brother wouldn't notice, stung her eyes. "I...I just needed to see everybody and I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't mean to worry everyone." She said nervously, staring down at her hands that were shaking slightly. She didn't want anyone to know what had made her _really_ decide to come back to Port Charles, months before she was supposed to. It was still June and Josslyn always spent the summers with her father since most of the year, she was here. But...after what happened, she couldn't stand to be there. She couldn't stand to see the boy who'd destroyed everything. She couldn't handle the nightmares or how scared she felt. How she had begun to close in on herself and yet also act out in ways that she didn't like but helped her feel in control.

Michael bit his lip as he studied her, jumping slightly when he felt Sabrina's hand on his arm as she stood beside him. He couldn't help but take notice of the haunted look in his sister's bright blue eyes, something unspeakable hidden in their depths. It was so familiar and his heart wrenched painfully as he recognized the look. It had been the same thing his eyes had held after Carter had raped him. The same look that Kristina's had held when Keifer had been abusing her. He sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to tamp down the urge he had to ask Josslyn what had happened to put that look there. Instead, he pasted on a smile and asked, "Well, how about you let Sabrina and I take you home? Mom will be happy to see you're safe."

Josslyn smiled at the two of them and nodded, moving towards them and allowing them to walk her out of the Floating Rib.

Josslyn was quiet on the way to her mother's, head leaning against the window. She stared out at the passing trees and houses, hand lightly tracing her neck that had fingerprint shaped bruises on it under the concealer she'd used. Mr. Reynolds always managed to leave bruises that the blonde had to cover up or explain away. She thought that if she came back here, she'd be able to leave the memories of what Mr. Reynolds had done to her behind. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. And in quiet moments, she was unsure if she'd ever be okay again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something You Need**

 **Part Two**

Carly Corinthos was outside of the house, illuminated by the flash of headlights and the lights from inside the house when Michael drove up. Her face was etched in relief, though fear and worry still lingered there. Her gaze was set on her daughter who sat in the back of the car, her forehead against the window.

As soon as the car was parked, she rushed torward it, immediatly opening the back door and wrapping her arms around her little girl. She felt that fear creep up again as she felt her daughter hug her weakly. She looked at Sabrina and Michael as she let her daughter go, noting the same worried look in Michael's eyes, though his were also filled with understanding and realization.

"It's good to see you, baby. Though I wish you would've called and told me you were coming. Or at least told your father. He's so worried." Carly said, running her hand through the teen's hair.

"Sorry, mom." Josslyn gave a small, weak smile. "I didn't mean to worry everyone. I just wanted to surprise you. I'll have to call dad when we get inside and reassure him that I'm okay." She slowly brushed past her mom and walked into the house, leaving everyone to stare after her.

Carly swung back around to face her son and daughter in law. "What's wrong with her?" She asked, tone worried.

Michael shifted uncomfortably, not really wanting to voice his thoughts, believing that if he spoke it, it would make it true.

His mom's eyes roamed his face before they widened and heartbreak filled her expression. "No." She whispered, feeling tears sting her eyes as she got what he was hinting at. How could this happen again? She breathed shakily, trying to calm herself. She didn't want her little girl seeing her so upset when it was clear that she didn't want her knowing what had happened yet, though she didn't really understand why. She would never blame her little girl for what someone else had done. Not ever.

The air was thick around the three of them as they entered the house to see Josslyn curled up on the sofa, eyes staring blankly at the television screen, the vivacious personality of the girl had all but disappeared and she seemed like a shell of her former self. Her phone was in her limp hand and she seemed to not know what to do with herself.

"I called daddy. I feel bad for worrying him so much. He told me to be safe and to take as long as I needed. Said he'd call me tomorrow." Josslyn said in barely a whisper.

Carly nodded at that and gently rubbed her daughter's shoulder. "Why don't you go up and get some rest? You must be exhausted. Besides, it might make you feel better." She gently led her daughter up the stairs to her room and helped tuck her child in, something she hadn't done in years. Josslyn was asleep in minutes and Carly carefully tiptoed out of the room and softly shut the door. She crossed her arms under her chest protectively as she walked back into the living room to see Michael's hand gripping Sabrina's tightly, lost expression in his eyes.

"What do we do, Michael? How do we help her?" Carly asked, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I remember how what Carter did to you changed you. I don't want what happened to Josslyn to change her. But how can we _help_ her if she doesn't want to talk?"

Michael didn't say anything to that, he just reached out to hug his mother tightly.

* * *

Josslyn's hands gripped tightly at her blankets as she dreamt. She was lying on a sofa while her father's neighbor straddled her waist. And as hard as she tried, she could not escape his tight grip. She couldn't stop him from ripping apart her clothes or from hurting her so badly. No matter what she did, he wouldn't stop. She let out a sob that she tried to muffle with her hand as she woke up.

She wished so badly that the dreams would stop. That she'd stopped seeing his face whenever she closed her eyes. She had figured that when she came back here, getting away from him would help. But it hadn't. She sobbed quietly raising up her knees and wrapping her arms around them, resting her chin on them.

Suddenly, the door to her bedroom opened and Avery walked in, brown hair in two braids. She climbed up on the bed and wrapped her little arms around her sister, snuggling into her side as she asked, "Is you okay?"

Josslyn sniffled and lowered her knees to pull the little girl onto her lap, gently kissing the top of her head. "I'm fine, Aves. Thank you for checking on me, though."

The little girl studied her carefully before she reached out a hand touched her cheek, feeling the tears. "Why is you crying?"

"I just...I read a really sad book." She answered in reply, lie slipping off her tongue as both she and Avery laid back on the bed. "Thank you for asking me, though?"

Avery nodded seriously and burrowed herself closer to Josslyn, quickly falling back asleep.

That ended up the first full night's rest that Josslyn had gotten in a long time.


End file.
